harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (STH)/Quotes
Below are a list of several quotes said by Louis during the course of the game Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. 'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Nice to meet you. I've heard about your farm... This town might be gone in a year... But good luck on your farm! I'm Louis. It's been a pleasure, player" *"Hello. How is everything?" *"What can I do for you?" *"Good morning, player. How are you today?" *"Good morning, player. I just got out of bed." *"Good morning, player. My mood for the day gets easily affected by the weather." *"Good morning, player. I just thought it might be nice to start the day off fresh by breathing some fresh air." *"Good morning,player. It feels good to greet people first thing in the morning." *"Welcome. You can learn how to use the tools by pressing the select button in the item window. You can tell how much water is left in the watering can and how many bags of seeds you have left, too." 'Parting Lines' *"You must be tired. Please don't overwork yourself." *"Good bye." *"It's getting late, so you should get back home. You shouldn't work late." 'General Quotes' *"What do you do on your days off? I do all sorts of experiments at my home." *'When Outside:' "It's not good for me if I don't get some exercise." *"I haven't made a big invention yet. Every day is a learning process for me." *"The day goes by so quickly when you don't do anything." *"I use a small area of Ronald's field to grow some vegetables. It gets so slow at my my shop, so..." *"I want to make our lives more efficient by inventing tools that are useful." *"Humans have been creating tools to make our lives richer since the beginning of time. They must've put in so much thought... I think it's really amazing!" *'After an Animal Dies:' "I don't think it's good to let one mistake get you down so bad. So... I hope you don't give up!" 'Weather' *'During Rain:' "Look at all this rain...Is everything alright with you, player?" During Storm: *"The wind's getting really strong. You should bring your animals inside so that they don't get blown away." *"I hope your barn doesn't get swept away by the wind." 'Gift Reactions' *"Thank you very much. This looks delicious." *"Wow, thank you very much!" *"You made this? Thank you very much." *'Golden Egg:' "Wow! Is this the golden egg? I've never seen anything like it before... Thank you so much!" *'Egg Dishes:' "Wow! I love egg dishes. Thank you very much player. You're amazing." *'Blue Rock:' "Wow, this is a rare item. Thank you very much. This can be ground up to make paint." *'Limestone:' "Wow, this is a rare item. Thank you very much. This can be made into fertilizer." *'Ores:' "I could've given you money for this... Are you sure? Thank you very much." *'Fodder:' "Uh...this is...for horses, isn't it...?" *'Flowers:' "What am I going to do with a flower... Um...errr, thank you very much." *'Herbs:' "Thank you very much. This can be an ingredient for medicine." *'Weeds:' "This is just a weed." *'Failed Dishes:' "Uh... is this, um, edible...? Oh boy..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, you shouldn't have..." Category:Save the Homeland Quotes